Bishop's Turn to Muse
by The Confused One
Summary: I've read some stories that had Alex musing about Bishop, well, this is Bishop musing on Bobby and Alex. A little BA


Bishop's Turn to Muse By: The Confused One  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything to do with Law and Order: Criminal Intent, or any of the other Law and Orders. I just like to write. I promise to put the characters back here when I'm done.  
  
Warnings: Bishop is in this fic. While that might not sound scary or anything, but it's just, to some people it is. Just thought I'd make SURE that this fact was clear. This is also a Bobby/Alex type fic. So I hope you like CLOSE friendship.  
  
A/N: Don't ask me why or when, but this fic wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write out this little musing. It's a little cute, a little serious, but I hope, a lot of fun. This is actually, probably, my favorite CI fic that I've written to date. So, I hope you like it. PLEASE remember to leave feedback.  
  
He claims to want to go see the body and evidence. He asked me to get my stuff and meet him at the door. Well, I've been waiting. All I can tell is that he's talking to her again. Why is he always talking to her? She looks awful. She's pregnant, and crabby. She's always making fun of him. Why does he spend so much time with her? I just can't understand it. I guess it's a partner thing, but truth is, I'm his partner right now. He should talk to me. Sighing I walk back over to his desk to hear. Apparently she hasn't responded to him because he says her name like he's been saying it for a while now, "Eames."  
  
Well at least she acknowledges him this time. Looking up at him she asks, "Sorry. You leaving?"  
  
He nods as he's finally starting to get his stuff together. She's watching him now, and without looking at him I know he's smiling at her. He genuinely seems concerned about her. He asks, "Hopefully we'll be getting back around lunch time. Do you want me to pick you up something on the way back?"  
  
She smiles back at him. Geese, I was beginning to wonder if she could smile. Well, at least that proves that she can. Ok, sure that was a little catty, but she hasn't exactly been the nicest person around. Apparently the offer of food has excited her though. She replies, "That would be nice. Thanks."  
  
Without missing a beat he replies, "What do you want?"  
  
I'm afraid that she's going to go into a long list of foods that she's craving because of the baby, but she surprises me, "A bologna and pickle sandwich."  
  
I shutter at the thought of eating those things together. Apparently Goren is amused though because she follows her order up with a, "Don't laugh."  
  
I watch as Goren touches her hand. He whispers something to her that I can't quite make out, but it makes Eames smile. I wish he cared about me like that. What is it that I'm doing wrong? He doesn't even seem to notice me most of the time. Apparently though, as usual, neither of them has noticed me this time either because she teases, "Well at least I don't have a lackey following me everywhere. She can't seem to take any jokes."  
  
I resent that remark. So what if I sort of acted like an idiot and overprotective before. I didn't see the smile till it was fading into confusion. It was then that I realized it had been a stupid joke. I just don't like her sense of humor. It just makes me question what he sees in her again. I just don't get it. She's nothing special. His simple reply is, "She hasn't gotten to see your charm."  
  
Well, at least he's sort of sticking up for me. It's almost nice, but apparently Eames finds it funny. She replies, "I don't feel very charming."  
  
I can tell by his voice that he's smiling, "Chin up, your going to be getting bologna and pickles together."  
  
She laughs. It figures. Apparently his sense of humor is different around her. He seems to bend his personality to fit her. I don't exactly find it very funny, but then I doubt he does either. Eames replies, "Thanks Bobby."  
  
She used his first name. Why did she use his first name? Sincerity? Her sincere? He replies, "It's the least I can do. Someone has to make sure you eat."  
  
Apparently he doesn't mind her using his first name, and apparently he thinks she's being sincere. She's smiling again and replies, "You are too good to me."  
  
If he says what I think he's going to say, I swear I'll break up their little love fest there. I watch as he seems to look her directly in the eye, "I could never be too good to you."  
  
Ok, that's it. I don't care if he's finally standing now and grabbing his stuff. I've heard enough, but before I can say anything Eames has his attention again, "Try not to freak the poor girl out any more than necessary."  
  
What is her deal? I'm not that squeamish. But I can't help myself. I want to know what he has to say to that. Right on cue he replies, "My weird is saved for you, don't worry. She's uncomfortable enough as it is. I'm not trying to make it worse."  
  
With another smile she chastises, "Yeah, well, Carver and Deakins both about had a coronary after that stunt you pulled with Brody. Don't make me have to break in a new partner. Behave. She doesn't know when to stop you."  
  
From his body language it's clear that Goren is not comfortable. Looking at her again he replies, "I didn't know you knew about that."  
  
He's sitting back down! Great, we're never getting out here. She rolls her eyes before replying, "Everyone knows Goren. Carver has had a hell of a time keeping that case together after your stunt. I clocked your little conference with Deakins. I thought you promised no more of that."  
  
I don't have to see his face to know he's uncomfortable and feels guilty. I have a good mind to go save him from her, but then that whole thing scared the crap out of me. Maybe it wasn't just his normal behavior, and maybe she's talking some sense into him. It would make my life easier. I can barely hear his reply, "Violence was all he knew. It's the only language he spoke."  
  
I can see her rolling her eyes again. She calmly replies, "Just be careful and watch yourself. You're still in deep over the Nicole thing. There was Julie before that. You're walking a thin line right now as far as the brass is concerned, and if you get yourself suspended or fired while I'm out, I swear, I'll kick your ass myself, and you know I will. I wish you would just talk to me, instead of waiting till after the whole thing has gone down already. I can't help you then."  
  
I have to admit Eames is making sense. I've heard about his very public screw-ups recently, but I didn't realize how hard Deakins had come down on his after the Brody thing. Didn't realize Eames was even aware of the situation, and I can't understand why she's telling him to talk to her. Rolling my own eyes, it's not like their technically partners right now. I guess it's that familiarity thing. Not to mention that she's still here. She's sitting there, and being as involved as she can be. Course it's obvious that their relationship is definitely more than just partners. No, there's something else there. I guess that's what is bothering me the most. He's keeping me at such arms length. He doesn't talk to me, but it's clear, he talks to her. It bothers me. I like him, and it would be nice if he opened up more. I'm trying to. I really am, but now he's not trying. I'm not sure what to make of it. Faintly I hear his week reply, "I know. He just got under my skin."  
  
Smiling again now, she seems satisfied that she's hit the right nerves without being overly hurtful. She just touched the topics. Apparently the cases aren't subjects to dwell on. It was just to make her point. She soothingly assures him, "I'll be back soon. Don't worry. In the meantime just try to stay out of trouble."  
  
Thankfully he stands up again. At least he already has his coat on this time. He's picking up his notebook so that he can go find me at the door. He breathlessly replies, "As much as I admire what your doing for your sister, I have to admit Eames, I'm counting the days."  
  
This would of course elicit a smile from her. As he's turning around Eames suddenly gets very serious looking. Her eyes immediately darted up to his head, and she grabs his arm. I listen as she desperately called back to him, "Bobby."  
  
There's that name thing again. Is there some sort of code that she's using that allows her to cross these lines? Turning back around to face her, I can briefly see the questioning look on his face. He asks, "Yeah?"  
  
She lets go of his arm. I can tell that she's regretting something. As far as I'm concerned she should be regretting saying his name and grabbing his arm, but somehow I doubt that's it. She quickly asks, "Hey, I'm sorry. I meant to ask earlier. How was your mother Saturday?"  
  
Wait, did she just ask about his mother? I've been told it's the off limits subject. In fact, the one time I brought it up, he told me never to again. Not to mention that I had even forgotten that it was Monday, and that he had gone to see her. He has to be pissed, but he doesn't even sit down. Instead I hear him sadly reply, "She was better than the week before. I told her you said hi. Course, I doubt she even remembers who you are."  
  
I'm in shock now. He didn't jump all over her. She's somehow definitely been given a different rulebook. I can't believe he's even told his mother about her. I wonder if he's ever taken her over there. I doubt it. She's too selfish to volunteer to help him like that, and Goren would never ask her to go with him. I wonder if he's told her about me. He probably has, if for no other reason than to idly fill her in on his life. From Eames' face I can tell she's accepted the information he's willing to share. It's then that I guess what her secret is; she doesn't push him for information. She lets him tell her what he wants in his own time. I wonder if it would work for me. I don't guess it would hurt to try it. I watch as she nods her head in understanding. She replies, "I'm sure she understood. I wish you would let me go with you again. You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt."  
  
Ok, apparently I was wrong. She has gone at least once. It figures. She gets to share everything with him. His body seems to relax some more. With sadness and regret in his voice he replies, "I'm sure she'd like to see you again, but Alex, you don't have to."  
  
Ok, now I'm freaking out. He used her first name! What is it with them? If he would just see me even half way like he sees her, I'd be happy. She seems to be considering what he had just said. Choosing her words carefully she replies, "Bobby, it's not a problem. You shouldn't have to always carry it alone. Even you need help sometimes. Let me come this week."  
  
Apparently when they think only they are listening, and when it's serious, formality goes out the window completely. He replies, "Alright. We'll talk about it later."  
  
I can tell that she's intelligently not going to press her luck. She nods and adds, "That's fine."  
  
I can see he's checking to make sure his notebook is in its customary place. It's just another one of those adorable things he does. He takes that thing everywhere. Before he turns around again I can hear him throw in a, "We'll get back as soon as we can. I know you need to eat by one."  
  
The look on her face does nothing but annoy me. She's giving him a goofy grin . She replies, "Then you better get moving."  
  
Thank God one of them is thinking of the job Goren and I are supposed to be doing. Not that I've been much help. Course, I really don't want them to know that I just heard that conversation. Course I had been amazed as it was that they hadn't noticed me standing as close as I was. Sure, the station has been busy, but it hasn't been that busy. Moving towards them as if I'm trying to fetch my partner, I watch him turn around and face me. I give him a small smile as I continue to get closer. I bemoan, "You comin'? What's taking so long?"  
  
Course he stares at me with those blank eyes. He's looking at me like I'm talking a different language. He deadpans, "I was getting Eames' lunch order."  
  
As we head for the door I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as I see a small smile form on his lips at the mention of Eames. I act interested, "Really? What does she want?"  
  
His silence as we get into the elevator is painfully obvious. Apparently he doesn't want to tell me about her bologna and pickle sandwich craving. It figures that I've already crossed some invisible line. Somehow I don't find it particularly fair that she even gets to go see his mother, and I can't even ask about what Eames, just another cop, wants for lunch. Then again, it's quite obvious that she's not just another cop to him. Could there truly be more to their relationship than friendship and partnership? I shutter at the thought. Well, at least that prompted a response from him. Looking at me he asks, "You ok?"  
  
I'm such an idiot. Embarrassed, I answer, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."  
  
Without another word, he's accepted my answer, and we're back to the silence, and I'm back to contemplating the scene I saw upstairs. As into him as I am even I have to admit that there was definitely something going on with them up there. Looking over at him, I'm reminded once more that I understand nothing about him. He's the biggest mystery in my life right now, and sadly I know that Eames seems to understand him. She is definitely more connected to him. Looking at him once more, I wonder what it would be like to live with him, and it dawns on me that it's not a thought that brings up any good feelings. No, I honestly couldn't see myself living with him. Not that I would ever get the chance to find out if I liked the idea in the end or not, because the longer his silence lasts the more sure I am that Alexandra Eames is the only woman for him, so much for my crush and fast lane to the top. I guess it's definitely time to start getting over him, there's no way anything will ever happen, today assured me of that. 


End file.
